opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Date D Lang
|jname = ダ・テ・ラング |rname = Date D Rangu |ename = |first = |affltion = Whitebeard Pirate |ocupation = Pirate Third Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirate |jva=Hikaru Midorikawa |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = }} |devil fruit= }} Date D. Lang, more commonly known as Date Lang nickname Wind Fist Lang, was the adopted older brother of Date D Hayate and adopted son of the late Shichiko Date Goku and the son of Date D Marada The First Mate of Gol D Roger Lang was also the 3rd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirate Appearance Lang had Black Short Hair and wear black coat and long pant and dark blue shirt Personality Lang was quiet and insightful, showing noticeable maturity for his age and knowledge on how to deal with every situation. He lived at a distance, observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand them.Lang like his brother is tend to be reasonable and was very intelligence but he is much more composed and reserve then Hayate as he was unable to able to keep him cool at most situation while Lang did not react to any silly behavior from the Straw Hat Pirate Captain and he rarely loose his temper Lang as the son of Date D Marada Lang had frequent trouble dealing with linage wonder if he had the right to live Whitebeard stated that Lang was very different from Marada but Lang inherit his trait never back down anyone who disrespect those he respect or care for Power and Abilities As a Division Commander of The Whitebeard Pirate Lang had authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, as one of the top commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, he was one of the strongest and most highly-regarded pirates on board under Whitebeard himself along with Ace. At one point, while being captain of the Crow Pirates, he was even asked to join the Juichibukai but refused. Lang was quite powerful and great physical strength and stamina Hayate stated that he had trouble matching his brother despite having mutiple Devil Fruit Power and that Lang did not had devil fruit power before he consume the Kaze Kaze no Mi Lang was train by Goldbeard and got training Valant who tried get him and Hayate to become Marine rather then being a pirate Physical Abilities Aside from the powers granted by the Devil Fruit he consumed, Lang possessed immense physical strength. Signs of his great physical potential were already evident at his early childhood, where he was able to beat some local thugs Devil Fruit Lang ate the Devil Fruit Kaze Kaze no Mi a Logia-type fruit that allows him to become the element of Wind and control the Wind from his body, giving him his reputation as "Wind Fist Lang". Lang displayed his immense power by destroying a handful of Baroque Works ships with ease. Lang was also able to control natural wind which he can use blown away an entire city Relationship Family Date D Hayate Lang was close to Hayate when they were young Category:Characters